Naruto the deadlast Jonin
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Naruto dies in his original timeline but is sent back by three different gods/goddesses with other gods and all nine tailed beasts being sealed in him. Will he use their power or will he keep most of his memories slightly the same sorry crappy summary but please review and no flaming
1. Chapter 1

it was not a good day for one Naruto Uzumaki who had just watched his best friend die before getting stabbed just above his heart himself as he was dieing he closed his eyes and smiled to his new friend kurama who had just started to take a liking to him. "Well I guess this is the end my friend" said Naruto before he started to cough up blood.

 **"Yea it looks that way. I'm sorry I couldn't have helped more"** said Kurama.

Just then as Naruto was about to die Three Gods/goddesses appeared. "It's not your time to die young one" said the tall woman in a white dress.

"Yes we plan to give you another chance but this time make it the way it was supposed to be" said the little blue chubby man with black sunglasses and two antenna on his head. (Imagine king Kai from dragon ball z).

"And well we will be giving you a few demons and gods to help you along with the nine tailed beasts but you will meet them soon enough" said the woman wearing a black dress.

"Well it looks like it's time to send you back" said The three in unison.

...

Naruto slowly woke up in his old bed from his gennin days. "Well looks like I'm back" said Naruto as he walked up to his old calendar. "And looks like today is the gennin exam" he said before hearing a few voices in his head.

 **"Hey kit looks like we made it but the sad thing is it looks like we have to go through that Mizuki ass again. Hey I have an idea use Kakashi's one thousand years of death oh his ass before slamming his head into the ground"** said Kurama before laughing at the image of Mizuki with four fingers up his ass.

"Good idea buddy" said Naruto before more voices spoke up.

"Hi there Naruto I am Goku and I am a Saiyan" said Goku.

"Hi my name is Ruvik I am a shinnigami" said the death God.

"Hi I am Ichigo I am a soul reaper" said the orange haired death God.

"Hello I am Sans and I am a time and space traveler" said Sans.

"You can use any of our abilities that you want just be careful we will have to train you in some of them" said Goku.

"Well I will only use your powers or abilities if I absolutely need to as it wouldn't be fair if I don't use my own skills" said Naruto.

"Ok well we will just wait here then I mean not like we have anywhere else to go" said Ichigo.

 **"Hey Kit looks like you have two doujutsu now"** said Kurama who created a mirror with the water of Naruto's mind shocking the blond who now had the Byakugan in one eye and the Mangekyo sharingan in the other before the mangekyo sharingan transformed into the rennesharingan making Naruto cut chakra to his eyes causing them to return to there normal blue. "I'm not going to use anything I don't need I will keep things as close to the original time line as possible minus orrochimaru taking Sasuke using the curse mark in which I will use sage mode" said Naruto before he left his mindscape before he realized he was going to be late so he dashed to the academy not realizing that he was faster then he used to be so he arrived in five minutes instead of the usual ten.

Once in the academy he walked to his classroom where he arrived just as the bell went off. "Wow I just made it" said Naruto as he looked for a seat when he found his usual seat beside Sasuke and Sakura who just glared at him.

Soon Iruka arrived. "Settle down class" said Iruka still not getting anyone's attention so he activated his big head no jutsu. **"SETTLE DOWN YOU DAMN BRATS"** said Iruka slightly pissed that his class never listened to him. "Now class when I call your name I want you to come to the exam room" said Iruka as he called the class one by one and each of them graduated. "Naruto Uzumaki" called Iruka.

Once in the room Naruto was told to preform the three academy basic jutsu when he heard a voice in his head. _"Hey Naruto just use my afterimage"_ said Goku. _"No I'm going to repeat the process as if I don't how will I explain that I know about Kurama"_ said Naruto. _"Good point"_ said Goku. Soon Naruto used the clone jutsu and created one hundred useless clones.

"You fail I'm sorry Naruto" said Iruka.

"Iruka can't we let him pass he did create one hundred even though they are all useless" said Mizuki.

"No it wouldn't be right" said Iruka.

Naruto slouched through the halls before walking out to his usual swing where he was met by Mizuki. "Come on Naruto I have a special test for you" said Mizuki.

Naruto followed Mizuki to a clearing in the woods. "Well your test will begin tonight the test is to steal the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it. The scroll itself is in the Hokage's office" said Mizuki.

Naruto then shot off to the Hokage's office while Mizuki made it look like he was in the village the whole time. Once outside the Hokage's office Naruto snuck in and then used his sexy jutsu on the Hokage before taking the forbidden scroll and taking off to the clearing.

Time skip 2 hours later

Naruto was sitting in the clearing with his clothes torn and covered in dirt he just mastered three jutsu and was on his way to try for the Edo tensei but decided to wait to try that before he realized he could use shadow clones and went to the Uchiha graveyard and dug up some of their bodies to help him with the job he took skin samples of a lot of them before leaving and returning to the clearing finding a seal in the scroll he applied chakra to it and out came two piles of ash in urns the first saying shodaime and the second saying Nidiame he decided to seal them in his own backpack with a smile before re rolling the forbidden scroll just as Iruka showed up.

"NARUTO DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU HAVE CAUSED" yelled Iruka.

"No but I did learn three new jutsu and mastered them" said Naruto playing his innocent card. "Mizuki-sensei said if I took the scroll and learned a jutsu from it I'd pass and I learned three and I'm about to try jutsu number four" said Naruto.

Shocked by this Iruka looked at him. "How did you learn three Jutsu?" Asked Iruka before realizing that he said Mizuki told him to do it. "Wait Mizuki told you to take the scroll?" Asked Iruka.

"Yea" said Naruto right as Mizuki arrived.

"Here to join me in killing the demon Iruka?" Asked a laughing Mizuki.

"Why are you doing his Mizuki?" Asked Iruka.

"Because I don't need this village I am taking this scroll to Orrochimaru in return for power and I figured kill the demon as I was on my way out" said Mizuki as he took out his giant fuma shuriken and threw it at Naruto only for Iruka to jump infront of it and save little Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Iruka and noticed him crying. 'Ok I'm just going to beat him with my shadow clone jutsu' thought Naruto as he crossed his fingers and silently summoned over 9000 clones of himself.

Mizuki looked around wide eyed before cursing his stupid luck and having all the Naruto's beat the crap out of him before ending it with a bang literally as all the clones surrounded Mizuki before Naruto made them explode almost killing the poor scumbag. Naruto then helped Iruka up when Iruka told him to close his eyes which he did. After five minutes Iruka told Naruto to open his eyes once he opened his eyes He saw Iruka without his headband smiling at him. "Congratulations you pass Naruto" said Iruka.

Naruto started crying before running and hugging Iruka. "Iruka-sensei can you take me out for ramen tomorrow I mean team assignments doesn't take place till the day after tomorrow" said Naruto earning a nod from his brother like figure.

"Now let's get This traitor to the Hokage" said Iruka as he picked up his ex-best friend and started walking to the Hokage's tower.

The next day during Iruka's lunch with Naruto

"so Naruto I think I found out something new you can learn" said Iruka.

"Sweet what is it?" asked Naruto.

"Fuinjutsu and I found the perfect teacher for you when he's in the village. His name is Jiraiya and he trained the fourth Hokage" said Iruka making Naruto cry on the inside but try to hide it.

"Awesome I know with that I will become the best Hokage ever" said Naruto.

"Lord Hokage said he will be here tomorrow and you start your training everyday after team meetings and missions you are to meet at his house which he will show you where you two will live as he will be training you while he's here so I guess pack up your stuff" said Iruka.

 _'Well it looks like I already changed the future for the better thank god'_ mused Naruto. "Thank you Iruka-sensei" said Naruto.

Naruto then decided to go to training ground 7 to meditate and get better at using sage mode and to shorten the amount of meditation needed for sage mode when he had a thought. Naruto then crossed his fingers. **"Shadow clone jutsu"** said Naruto as he created two mini clones of himself who sat on his shoulders continually gathering nature chakra and transferring it to him causing him to have the perfect sage mode as all he needed was to create two clones to sit on his shoulders and transfer chakra. Naruto then decided to practice his frog katas which he was doing well with until the sun started to set.

On his way home he noticed Hinata walking with her personal guard Ko before she took off. Naruto followed her and then noticed three other new graduates waiting for her with evil smirks on their faces. 'So that's why she was distant when the teams were assigned well time to fix that' thought Naruto. Naruto walked to the bully closest to Hinata. "What are you doing?" Asked Naruto using a henge to be someone else.

"We are going to teach that pale eyed bitch a lesson for thinking she's above us" said the first bully.

"Well for that you are going to pay. **Shadow clone jutsu** " said Naruto creating two clones who then proceeded to beat up and tie up the three bullies before walking up to Hinata. "Hinata are you okay? What are you doing away from your guard?" Asked Naruto.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun I am f-fine and I j-just wanted t-to be a-alone for abit" said Hinata.

"I'll bring you home" said Naruto as he grabbed Hinatas hand as he walked her to the Hyuuga compound. Once at the compound Naruto noticed the glares he got from the gate guards. "Just ran into lady Hinata in the woods so I figured I'd bring her home so she doesn't get lost" said Naruto as he turned to walk away.

"Thank you Uzumaki-sama" said one of the guards with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Well if I want to be Hokage one day I have to look out for the safety of all villagers" said Naruto as he walked away.

The guards looked at each other in confusion before leading Hinata to her room.

Naruto was now walking homes he had a long day to come Naruto then thought of an idea for making the ressengan with one hand but he would have to figure out how to do tiny shadow clones with no handsigns.

Once Naruto arrived at his apartment he started packing his clothes and his ninja equipment before he decided to go to bed as he had a long day tomorrow.

The next day at the academy

Naruto was sitting in class waiting for Iruka to announce the teams when Iruka walked in with a smile. "Class today I am proud to say you are all gennin and that you will be assigned a three man squad" said Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei why is Naruto here he didn't graduate two days ago" said Sakura in her usual banshee voice.

"Because of him having too much chakra for the normal test I gave him a very special test designed for those with no chakra control and extremely high amounts of chakra which reminds me I was told by Lord Hokage to test how much chakra you all have" said Iruka before running out and coming back with two different things one was a box of chakra paper and the other was a giant metal ball with a screen.

"Iruka-sensei what are those" asked two students at the same time.

"This big metal ball is a chakra meter which measures how much chakra you have and the other is chakra paper which tests your chakra elemental affinity" said Iruka as he put his hand on the metal ball and channeled chakra into it after three seconds it read high chuunin then he handed everyone chakra paper while he tested Naruto first. After three seconds it read high above Kage causing everyone in the room and the third Hokage himself to have their jaws drop and eyes as big as dinner plates.

Iruka then went through everyone else which the highest was Hinata which was no surprise as she was a Hyuuga and hers was Jonin level and under that was Sasuke with high chuunin. Once Naruto channeled chakra into the chakra paper it shocked everyone even further as multiple things happened first it split into eleven pieces before each piece had a different result the first caught fire, the second crumpled , the third started to become wet, the fourth turned to dust, the fifth sucked itself into nothingness, the sixth grew branches, the seventh turned to ice, the eighth turned to lava, the ninth started to steam, the tenth magnetized itself to his headband, and the eleventh floated before starting to desolve into particles (indicating the same type of yin yang release that the tsuchikage possesses( I don't know the details but just go with it .Naruto may have all of these but not like anyone can teach him till the fourth great ninja war)). Naruto then decided to walk to his seat and ignore the glairs and just focus on jutsu that he knows and mastering them first. Sasuke the walked up to Naruto with a scowl on his face. "Give me your powers dobe like you don't deserve them only an elite like me does and we'll give them to me NOW" said Sasuke.

"Let me put it this way. NO! For one I don't know how to use half of those elements and for two I'd rather stick with my favorite anyway which is wind" said Naruto.

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto by the neck of his shirt. "When I say give me something you will give it to me" said Sasuke.

Naruto then looked at Sasuke before backhanding him. "And when I say no I mean NO" said Naruto. "Now let me be before you regret being emo as I will lead all wherever you are and pay them every missions salary to chase you" said Naruto making Sasuke cringe at the thought of the fan girls never leaving him alone so he decided to leave Naruto alone for now.

After about fifteen minutes of Naruto zoning out he heard Iruka again. "Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga" said Iruka earning cheers from Naruto and a major blush from Hinata. "And Sasuke Uchiha your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" finished Iruka before going on to team eight. "Team 8 is Sakura Haruno, Shino aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Seeing as team 9 is still in circulation team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi, your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" said Iruka before telling the class that their sensei's would be there to pick them up shortly.

After about 3 hours all the other teams were picked up by their sensei's leaving Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Naruto then decided to get up and put a bucket of his own creation which were paper eating insects which he trained to eat Icha Icha books in a bucket before he sat back down. Five minutes later Kakashi walked in bringing the bucket down on his head before the insects crawled into his ninja pouch and ate his Icha Icha paradise book without his knowledge. Kakashi then looked at the three. "My first opinion of you is you are all idiots" said Kakashi before telling them to meet him on the roof.

"Now how about we do some introductions let's start with you blonde" said Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are Hinata-chan, ramen, training, and my fellow jinchuriki. My dislikes are people who judge others for things they have no control over, the time it takes to make home made ramen, and being forced to do something. My dreams are to have a family of my own and become Hokage" said Naruto.

"Next shy girl" said Kakashi.

"H-hai. M-my n-name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. M-my l-likes are k-kind people, a-and pressing f-flowers. M-my di-dislikes are pe-people w-who l-like t-to h-hurt others. M-my d-dream is t-to h-have a h-happy family" said Hinata.

"Duckbutt it's your turn" said Kakashi making Hinata and Naruto fall down from laughter.

Sasuke scowled. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't like many things, and I hate lots, my dream, no ambition is to kill a certain man" said Sasuke.

'Great an avenger, a normal kid and a shy confident less girl' thought Kakashi. "I am Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your concern my dislikes I have a lot, and my dreams are for older people anyway so none of your concern. Ok now that the introductions are done I want you at training ground 7 in five minutes" finished Kakashi.

Naruto then looked at Sasuke and smiled as he picked him up by the collar of his shirt before he tossed him toward training ground 7 with enough strength that once Sasuke arrived Kakashi sweat dropped as Sasuke went head first into a tree. Naruto then turned to Hinata and motioned for her to get on his back to which she declined but Naruto didn't take no for an answer and picked her up Bridal style which made her feint. Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop carrying Hinata before he did a one handed handsign causing a yellow like aura to appear temporarily so he looked like he was using the Hirashin. Once Naruto arrived at the training ground the yellow aura faded causing Kakashi to widen his eye and almost lose his mask from shock and jaw drop.

"Naruto how did you learn the Hirashin?" Asked Kakashi.

"Hirashin what's that Kakashi sensei? I just used a jutsu I made which gives me a yellow aura while running so that I can look like my hero" said Naruto.

"Well you surprised me" said Kakashi before noticing Hinata who Naruto just laid her down. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"She fainted when I picked her up but she's quite beautiful" said Naruto not noticing that Hinata had just started to wake up.

 _'Naruto-kun thinks I'm beautiful?'_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Well looks like you like her" said Kakashi.

"Well of course I do I mean what's not to like she's kind beautiful and I could get lost in her eyes" said Naruto.

"Umm Naruto you do know she heard all that right?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yea but I wanted her to know that I am willing to give me and her a shot to see if we could be with each other" said Naruto.

At this Hinata looked at him blushing. "D-d-d-di-did y-y-y-you m-m-mean a-a-a-all th-th-th-that?" Asked a stuttering Hinata.

"Yes I did" said Naruto before being tackled in a hug by Hinata.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun" said Hinata not realizing that she didn't stutter.

Naruto then looked to Kakashi. "Well let's get this test over with" said Naruto.

Kakashi then looked at his gennin with an eye smile. "Well you have three hours to get these two bells from me" said Kakashi. "And the one without a bell will be sent back to the academy after skipping lunch" he continued. "We might as well start" he finished.

Naruto stayed put while his teammates went and hid. "You are a little weird" said Kakashi before he reached for his book only to find it not there.

Naruto smiled before laughing. "Are you looking for your book because if you are looking for that porno I had the bugs in that bucket eat it" said Naruto causing Kakashi to cry anime tears at the loss of his book. **"Shadow clone jutsu"** said Naruto creating 150 clones of himself.

"Well it looks like the rumors are true" said Kakashi as he got into a fighting stance.

Naruto then sent all his clones at Kakashi who didn't expect one to grab him from behind as he was currently focused on all the ones in front of me. "Hey Kakashi lets finish this with a bang" said the clone Naruto who then blew up causing Kakashi to substitute right as the clone said bang.

"That was close. Looks like I'm going to have to get serious" said Kakashi as he lifted his headband revealing his sharingan eye.

"Same here" said Naruto as he ran through handsigns. **"Wind style blades of death"** said Naruto causing Kakashi to jump last second and turn around to watch the wind blade cut through 80 trees making him sweat drop.

"Sasuke Hinata I need your help" yelled Naruto as he was starting to be a little tired.

Soon Hinata jumped out and Sasuke walked out before they got to Naruto while they stood facing Kakashi.

"Sasuke use your fireball jutsu I'll use a wind style jutsu I've been meaning to try as I've made it to help fire style jutsu and Hinata one we are done with that u sneak up on him and use your gentle fist" said Naruto Earning nods from his teammates who were also confused about how he knew so much. "What I study at home" said Naruto.

 **"Fire style great fire ball jutsu"** said Sasuke as he blew out a giant fireball.

 **"Wind style fire ball enhancer jutsu"** said Naruto as he blew out a ball of wind just as big as the fireball. Once the two met in the middle Naruto and Sasuke called out. **"Fire and wind style devistation ball jutsu"** they said in unison as the fireball turned white and grew bigger. Meanwhile Hinata snuck behind Kakashi and waited for the last second before Hinata used a minor version of her gentle fist.

 _ **"Eight trigrams leg disabling strike"**_ said Hianata as she hit Kakashi's legs six times causing his legs to buckle, as Kakashi was falling Hinata used her quick hands while still using her gentle fist to grab the two bells before jumping back quickly. Hinata then walked back to her team as Naruto fell to the ground clutching his eyes acting like he was in lots of pain seeing his Hinata then ran to Kakashi and restored the movement of his legs.

Kakashi then quickly ran to Naruto. "You three pass but looks like Naruto will be out for a few days. Sasuke, Hinata go home and rest in two days we will be taking four to twenty d rank missions" said Kakashi as he picked up Naruto and ran him to the Hokage.

"Sorry sensei I guess a headache and chakra exhaustion don't mix" said Naruto still covering his eyes as his two doujutsu were active. Naruto then cut the chakra to both his eyes causing them to revert to their cerulean blue. _'I guess when I used my newest wind jutsu I pushed to much chakra into it that I accidentally activated my doujutsu'_ thought Naruto.

"It's ok Naruto but great idea coming up with a jutsu like that on the spot" said Kakashi as they arrived at the Hokage's tower.

"Lord Hokage team seven passed but may I speak to you in private" said Kakashi as the other Jonin looked at him confused his assigned team finally passed but didn't ask questions as they saw the Hokage nodded signaling everyone to leave. Once everyone was gone Kakashi activated the privacy seals even though Naruto was in the room.

"Now Kakashi what is the wrong that you brought Naruto here and asked for a private meeting?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Well lord Hokage I think Naruto may have a doujutsu that he activated during our test he even used a wind jutsu that was designed to amplify any fire jutsu before grabbing his eyes in pain" said Kakashi causing the Hokage to widen his eyes in shock.

"Naruto-Kun is that true?" Asked Sarutobi. "If it is please show me I will keep this confidential and please don't lie to me Naruto I can tell when you are lying" said Sarutobi.

Naruto sighed before activating his doujutsu revealing his sharingan and rennesharingan causing both Kakahi and the third Hokage to almost lose their jaws as well as widen their eyes wider then dinner plates. "Sorry lord Hokage I guess I was afraid of my doujutsu when I had the pain in my eyes" said Naruto innocently causing the aged Hokage to nod in understanding.

"I understand Naruto-kun it would be scary not having any knowledge of doujutsu would make you scared of it" said Sarutobi.

"Kakashi only you me and anyone Naruto chooses to let know will know as if word gets out the other villages will try to send spies to assassinate him" said Sarutobi.

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Kakashi.

"Now Naruto why don't you rest before actually taking missions I believe in a week I will have a C rank mission for you if your team completes 20 d rank missions" said Sarutobi.

"Hai lord Hokage" said Naruto before he walked out of the Hokage's office and heading to his place where he ran into Jiraiya waiting for him. "Hello may I help you?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes you can Naruto you get your stuff ready and the great Jiraiya will start training you in fuinjutsu and other amazing jutsu" said Jiraiya.

"Yatta" yelled Naruto before running into the apartment and comb out with his stuff.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. 'Not even Kushina or Minato were this excited to learn fuinjutsu' thought Jiraiya.

"Come one Pervy Sage let's go" said Naruto.

Jiraiya face faulted at this. "COME ON SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS" yelled Jiraiya.

"I don't show respect people who write Icha Icha while peeping and I believe respect is earned" said Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**One week Later**

Naruto had just completed his 20th d rank mission and competed advanced fuinjutsu surprising Jiraiya. Naruto also had completed his tests with the Edo tensei using only shadow clones and had revived Mikoto Uchiha and shisui Uchiha who's body was found at the bottom of a river near the grave site. Shisui and Mikoto were informed by Naruto that no one knew of the experiment or its success so they were to remain hidden until otherwise stated. At the moment Naruto was in the Hokage's office after completing his twentieth d rank mission with both Sasuke and Hinata by his side and Kakashi behind them.

"Jiji I have a surprise for both you and Sasuke" said Naruto causing Hiruzen and Sasuke to look at him incredulously.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Well it's hard to explain but easier to show. Come on in experiment 1 and 2" said Naruto as both shisui and Mikoto walked in looking like they did before their deaths. "I revived both shisui and Mikoto using shadow clones and Edo tensei or as I call it the shadow tensei" said Naruto.

"Hokage-sama it's a pleasure to see you again" said both Mikoto and Shisui.

Sasuke was in shock as before him was none other then his mother and his brothers best friend so to speak.

Mikoto turned to Sasuke. "Hi Sochi how are you?" Asked Mikoto before walking up and hugging her son.

"N-Naruto-kun you have just done something even lord second didn't think of when he created that jutsu. You may have just found a loophole that could give people a chance to see their loved ones again" said the Third Hokage.

"Well I had just read the jutsu from your forbidden scroll when Mizuki told me to take it and saw it needed a human sacrifice but didn't state that it had to be 100% human so I tried shadow clones and it worked. But well I also found Lord First and Lord second had put their DNA into two jars in the scroll so I'm working on bringing back the two greatest shinobi to help people around the village. I mean if I don't someone else might try to do that so why not have them on our side" said Naruto earning **shocked** looks from everyone in the room including two Anbu who fell from the roof.

"I think I speak for us all when I say your team is definitely ready for this c rank" said the Third Hokage. "Bring in the client" said Hiruzen.

After a few seconds a older man with a bottle of sake stumbled in the room. "I asked for ninja and all I get is a bunch of brats" said the old man.

"I assure you Tazuna-san these three Genin are the best we have" said Hiruzen.

"The blond one lookes like he is barely out of his diapers" said Tazuna.

Naruto was fuming at this and started creating a rasengan in his hand causing everyone to sweat drop as no one knew that he knew the rasengan let alone was able to make it as quickly as he did. Naruto soon realized what he was doing and dropped the jutsu and scratched his head. "Whoops secrets out I guess" said Naruto.

"Where did you learn that jutsu Naruto?" Asked Hiruzen.

"I guess it's time I drop the act but before I do this is between everyone here as it is a SSS rank secret punishable by death as stated by the second Hokage" said Naruto with a serious face causing Hiruzen to put up a privacy seal. "Now as you all know I am Naruto Uzumaki. But what you don't know is that even though I look young I am from the future, a future however where everyone from this world had died in the fourth ninja war and well I was the last one till I was attacked from behind also I have mastered sage jutsu, the kyuubi's chakra and a lot more but died before I could use it now this is for Sasuke" said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll out of thin air before handing it to Sasuke.

What is this dobe?" Asked Sasuke.

"It is from your brother in the future after you killed him. he was brought back to life by Orrochimaru's right hand and attacked me but before I finished him off he gave me this to give to you" said Naruto.

"Ok but how did it comeback with you?" Asked Sasuke. "I mean if what you say is true" he added.

"That you can thank the shinnigami for as he allowed me to bring what I had in my possession. Also him and his two sisters Kami and Yami gave me all nine tailed beasts as well as other powers that I will have to earn but well I won't use unless it is a life or death situation. But another thing I was given were the two original doujutsu. The rennesharingan and the byakugan but my byakugan has the ability to change to the tenseigan which was the purest form of the byakugan" said Naruto.

"Jiji I also know who my parents are and am working on recreating the hirashin" said Naruto as he looked to Tazuna. "Are you ready old man it's time to go" said Naruto before phasing out of existence and to the main gate.

"Is it just me or did that seem like a shunshin?" Asked Kakashi.

"I think it was but that's besides the matter what Naruto just brought up is not to be mentioned outside this room or the culprit or culprits will face public execution done by me myself after Anko tortures them" said Hiruzen.

Naruto was meditating and talking with his tenants who were explaining some of his abilities while Goku and Ichigo gave him instant knowledge of their abilities ( ie all of gokus moves including up to ssj blue and how to use Ichigos sword and summon it from his soul) Naruto then used the knowledge and summoned Zangetsu in its shikai form ( from after he gets his powers back and learns about his mother) and stood up before turning around and looking at his team and Tazuna who just arrived.

"Where did you get that sword?" Asked Kakashi.

"This sword is a part of my soul" said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kakashi.

"Well the sword itself is a manifestation of my soul and an extension of myself" said Naruto as he pulled Zangetsu off of his back and stuck it in the ground. "And I'm the only one who can lift it let alone wield it" said Naruto with a smile.

Sasuke thought he could just pick up the sword and walked up and tried to take it only to find out that it was way to heavy. "What the hell is with that sword?" Said Naruto.

Naruto reached out and picked it up like it was nothing. "Nothing is up with it for anyone but me it weighs six times what the maximum weight they can lift is" said Naruto.

"Wait that means for me it would weigh six hundred pounds!" Exclaimed Sasuke.

"Yup" said Naruto as he put the sword on his back.

The group then started walking hoping to see what Naruto is capable of when they noticed a puddle of water then Naruto looked to Kakashi and gave him the Anbu handsigns for let me take them they are easy even for chunin.

After a few steps past the puddle two shadows dashed out of the puddle towards Kakashi with a chain linking them. Once they were three feet from Kakashi the were suddenly separated from each other as the chain was cut in half by Naruto's sword before they were kicked and punched in different directions.

Kakashi was surprised Naruto had moved that fast with a sword that big. Naruto then created one shadow clone and placed a paralysis seal on them both leaving them to be interrogated by Kakashi. "Well looks like this mission just got bumped up to b rank and yet still seems like nothing can faze Naruto here" said Kakashi. "We will continue for now but if it goes up anymore then we may have to end the mission" said Kakashi.

Naruto again scratched his head. "Well the only way we would need to back out is if it went up to a S rank mission, as at that point I would have trouble keeping you safe while fighting as I would need to go all out" said Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in astonishment and shook his head. "Like you are that powerful dobe" said Sasuke.

"Well I guess I give a taste of the power I had before I came back" said Naruto as he created two mini shadow clones on his shoulders. 'You ready Kurama, Gyuki, Chomei, isobu, son Goku, shukaku, matatabi, saiken, and kokuo?' Asked Naruto earning a nod from them. Naruto then sat in the lotus position and entered his six paths sage mode with the nine truth seeking balls floating behind him.

Kakashi was the only one barely standing at this point as everyone else flew away from the sheer pressure. 'What power I think he is past Kage level now' thought Kakashi.

 **Meanwhile back at the Hokage's tower**

Hiruzen was wiping the sweat from his head as he could feel a massive amount of chakra coming from the direction that Naruto and group had left in. "I hope that isn't an enemy as even I would have trouble with someone that powerful" said Hiruzen before he looked back at the stack of paperwork that just doubled. "DAMN YOU MINATO! WHY DID YOU TAKE THE SECRET WITH YOU?" Yelled Hiruzen causing all the Anbu to sweat drop.

 **back with Naruto and group**

Team seven was walking to the dock where they were going to board a boat to cross the river to the wave country quietly. Once on the boat they were talking about what was going on in the wave country which Tazuna informed them that gato had taken basically everything from them and that this bridge was to help bring peace and prosperity to the country. After the speech they had gotten off the boat and started walking again towards Tazuna's where they would rest. But fifteen minutes after they started walking Naruto threw a Kunai at a bush before he walked in and grabbed a white bunny, suddenly he remembered that this was a substitution bunny. "GET DOWN" yelled Naruto before tackling Hinata while Sasuke and Tazuna were tackled by Kakashi as a sword flew just meters from their heads. "Well if it isn't Kakashi of the sharingan. It's no wonder that the demon brothers were taken down" said a voice from a tree where the sword stopped.

"Zabuza momochi demon of the bloody mist looks like my student gets a sword battle after all" said Kakashi before he stepped back with an eye smile.

"Are you telling me that the blonde gaki with a sword is strong enough to take me? Ha well it's his funeral" said Zabuza before pulling his sword from the tree and jumping to the ground.

Naruto walked calmly up to Zabuza while pulling Zangetsu from his back. "Bankai" said Naruto as his sword then transformed into a long katana surprising Zabuza. "Tensa Zangetsu" Naruto finished before rushing Zabuza who thought he could just cut through that puny sword. As Zabuza swung his sword trying to cleave Naruto in half, Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind him and swung at his back. "If you survive remember the name Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namekaze. Just call me the orange flash of death" said Naruto as he sliced Zabuzas spine making it so he could barely move and that he would never fight again. Naruto then looked into the bush. "Come out Haku and take your master to a safe place and no I don't mean Gato's place as he will try to end your master" said Naruto as said ninja dressed like a hunter bin came out grabbed Zabuza, nodded then disappeared. Naruto and group then continued to Tazuna's where they were greeted by Tsunami who was happy to see her father safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day Tazuna's house**

Naruto woke up to find that the rest of his team was not there so he decided to go find them once he left the house he ran through the trees when a fireball few in front of him causing him to immediately stop and almost go flying into said fireball. After Naruto competely stopped he looked where the fireball came from and saw sasuke before smiling and vanishing into a swirl before reappearing behind sasuke asking him if he wanted to have his sharingan.

"Of course i want my sharingan but what do you know of how to activate it?" Asked Sasuke.

"Easy I was there when you activated it last time. But I will only help you if you promise not to copy your comrades jutsu without permission, also drop your emo ways I mean you can't gain the full power of your eyes through wanting revenge and master every jutsu you copy. Just because you copy a jutsu doesn't mean you mastered it once you master a jutsu it will be five times as powerful as when you copy it of not more" said Naruto. "And if you do end up running into itachi we will defeat him together" finished Naruto.

Sasuke looked down for a second before thinking. 'If Naruto can help me I might as well at least try to change my attitude and maybe try what he said' he thought. "Fine I accept your terms" said Sasuke.

"Ok look into my eyes" said Naruto as he looked into Sasuke's eyes and activating his mangekyo sharingan before using Tsukuyomi on Sasuke causing him to live through the events he lived through in Naruto's alternate past causing him to awaken his sharingan and evolve it to three tomoe, before he canceled the jutsu causing Sasuke to pant in exhaustion.

"Thanks... Naruto... But... Please... Remind... Me not to go down that path I didn't even recognize myself" said Sasuke between breaths.

"Hey what are friends for?" Asked Naruto.

"Wait you think of me as a friend?" Asked Sasuke in response.

"Yup I bet Hinata-chan would too if you asked her, and I know that Sakura is a fan girl but I bet if you told her that if she became more like Tsunade you'd at least give her a chance that you would have what your brother doesn't" said Naruto causing Sasuke to think about it.

"I'll try that I think Sakura would at least be decent if she tried the training that Taunade went through and drop the fan girl thing, maybe even scare them off" joked Sasuke.

"Wait did the might Sasuke make a joke?" Asked Naruto teasing his friend.

"Yes I know the 'emo' has a sense of humour but I'm not going to be like that anymore my brother in all but blood" said Sasuke.

"Wait you want me to be your brother?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea I mean you have done more for me then my own brother and you helped me do what no one else would" said Sasuke.

Five seconds later a huge rock went flying by them. 'Looks like history has been changed but that doesn't matter' said Naruto activating his rennesharingan and byakugan.

"Well looks like I get to kill an uchiha and the son of the yellow flash" said a voice from the bush.

"How can you kill us if your weaker then us?" Asked Sasuke acting cocky.

"Ha you think your stronger then me?" Said the voice which belonged to an Iwa nin.

"I don't think I know. And want to know what else? Naruto or the one you refer to as the son of the yellow flash is easily high Kage level" said Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke give my secret out why don't you" said Naruto with a cloud over his head.

"Ha how is he above Kage level he is just a kid" said the Iwa nin.

Naruto looked up before flashing in a yellow streak appearing behind the nin and put his sword to the ninjas neck. "This is how" said Naruto as the Iwa nin was sweating bullets. "Now I'll give you a chance to live but you are to go back to your Kage and tell him the son of the yellow flash isn't to be messed with I have long surpassed my father and I will protect those precious to me even if I have to utterly destroy a villages army" said Naruto before he backed up and created the rasenshuriken in one hand startling the nin.

Naruto then threw the jutsu at a tree five yards away causing fifty trees to be engulfed and completely ripped apart by the attack. When the attack died down the Iwa ninja was staring at the destruction. Naruto appeared beside him and whispered. "That was just one percent of my power probably less then that I've never been good at toning my jutsu down" Naruto said. "Now as I said go tell your Kage and feel lucky that I have spared you" he finished.

The Iwa nin fell to his knees before he started crying. "Thank you for sparing me" said the nin before he ran towards Iwa.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Why did you spare him?" Asked Sasuke.

"This way I can have one less issue to deal with right at the moment" said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well think about it if he goes missing from his village, Iwa will send a hunter nin and they will find traces of my chakra, but this way he warns them of a SSS rank threat to them should they attack" said Naruto. "My father was an SS rank threat with a flee on sight order but this way it will be a avoid at all costs order" said Naruto.

"You know that actually makes a lot of sense" said Sasuke.

"Now want to see a fire jutsu that you will be able to use if you expand your chakra reservesto at least jonin level as this is a jutsu that Madara himself used" said Naruto causing Sasuke to activate his sharingan as to memorize the hand signs. As Naruto went through the hand signs Sasuke was watching intently once he finished Naruto took a deep breath after calling out the jutsu name. "Fire style great fire annihilation" said Naruto as he spewed out flames that were hotter the the fire ball jutsu by hundreds of degrees but destroyed the forest. After Naruto finished the jutsu he noticed Sasuke was staring at him with wide eyes.

"How did you learn that?" Asked Sasuke.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well Madara from my original time line used it against me after he was revived" said Naruto.

"You fought a legend?" Asked Sasuke trying to contain his shock.

"Yea but he was way stronger" said Naruto.

"Well I hope you will help me improve" said Sasuke.

"I will. Hold on for a second my two clones that I had used to get the first and second ready for revival just finished time for the ultimate team" said Naruto as he ran through hand signs faster then before before slamming his hand into the ground. "Edo Tensei" said Naruto as two coffins came out of the ground before opening to reveal the first and second Hokage.

"Welcome to the world of the living lord first and lord second" said Naruto causing the two of them to look towards him.

"Who are you and how do you know the Edo Tensei?" Asked the second Hokage.

"Well my name is Naruto uzumaki and I learned it from the forbidden scroll and used it with shadow clones for a sacrifice to avoid a certain someone from using you two to destroy the village so I decided to give you both your life back" said Naruto as he activated his two doujutsu and used his Rennesharingan to use the gedo art renne Tensei to fully revive the two and his byakugan to keep an eye on how much chakra he was putting into the jutsu so he would still have enough chakra to keep him alive.

Once the gedo art renne Tensei was finished Tobirama and Hashirama looked at themselves shocked that they were back in the world of the living. "Well I didn't think I'd see a doujutsu that powerful in my lifetime or ever for that matter" said Tobirama.

"Well I did earn it in a different timeline I'm trying to prevent the fourth ninja war right now as in my timeline I died only to be brought back by the gods themselves as the extinction of the human race wasn't their plan they wanted us to live in peace but Kaguya had other plans using Madara to kill off humans" said Naruto. "This is an SS rank secret" he finished.

"Well thank you for trying to save the world" said Hasirama. "This time hopefully things go right" he added.

"Well let's finish the bridge lord first and second" said Naruto before he flashed all four of them to the bridge where Hashirama went through hand signs which Naruto copied and memorized for later use.

"This is one of my new creations. Wood style bridge builder jutsu" said Hashirama as the bridge extended to the other side of the river just as the workers arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**the next day**

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, Hashirama and Tobirama were at the bridge saying their goodbyes to Tazuna and the rest of the wave. Just as they were leaving Naruto could have sworn he heard Tazuna name the bridge the great Naruto bridge.

As they were walking Hashirama noticed how Naruto seemed to have the right chakra for his wood style so he decided to teach him one of his first, the wood clone which would help Naruto out greatly later.

 **Three hours of boring walk later**

Naruto finally mastered the wood clone and they had just arrived at the gate to the lead village. Once they got to the guard station they noticed that Izumo and Kotetsu were acting weird as they were bowing and just saying that they can pass without filling out paperwork. Naruto then looked at his group and smirked before grabbing onto Hashirama and saying to hold on to everyone else which Hashirama did before Naruto put two fingers to his head and making them all disappear in an instant transmission and appear in front of the third hokage causing all the paper work to fly off the desk. "Naruto I told..." Hiruzen trailed off. "Hashirama-sensei? Tobirama-sensei? How are you two alive? Wait it has something to do with Naruto doesn't it?" Rambled Hiruzen as he was lost in thought.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yea it was me my clones started the procedure and I finished it but we kinda need them as Lord first and lord second could deal with the Hokage job while you retire again" said Naruto.

Hiruzen was thinking on it before agreeing as he needed to get away from the dreaded paperwork. "Ok I like the idea as I am sick of all this paperwork" said Hiruzen.

"Didn't you ever think of shadow clones?" Asked Naruto.

Hiruzen looked to Tobirama who only sweatdropped. "What I created them for that exact reason, but found they have other uses" said Tobirama.

"And I always used wood clones" said Hashirama.

Naruto laughed as Hiruzen started hitting his head on his desk. "I can't believe that I the professor who thought of many jutsu but never figured out to use shadow clones for paperwork? What kinda leader am I?" Said Hiruzen.

"Well how are we going to do this?" Asked Tobirama.

"How about we continue the way we were going with lord second and lord first hiding till during the invasion in which they will protect you and then we will announce their revival afterwords while me and Jiraiya go get Tsunade to take the seat as fifth Hokage. Sound good to everyone?" Asked Naruto after explaining his idea.

"Wow and to think you were the dead last" said Hiruzen.

"Well as a wise Hokage once said; deception is a shinobi's best weapon" said Naruto.

"That is so true young one" said Hashirama.

"Hey I'm not much younger then you" said Naruto causing everyone in the room to burst out laughing.

"That may be true but that's only because I was just revived" said Hashirama.

"Anyway the plan is set and lord first and second can help me with the paperwork while in a henge of me as to not raise suspicions as if Danzo were to find ot you revived these two he would kidnap you and put you into root after wiping your memory and yet I have no proof of this but I just have a strong feeling" said Hiruzen.

"Well until we deal with the invasion we will have to keep hidden" said Tobirama.

"Actually I thought of something else that could work to our advantage, lord first can you come with me and ero-sannin right away and get your granddaughter to come to the village and hide till the invasion as it would help turn the odds in our favour" said Naruto.

"You know Naruto that would be great too as I could implement her medic nin program with her teaching the next generation of genin and chunin and turn the village into what it should be" said Hiruzen.

Hiruzen then snapped his fingers and two Anbu dropped from the ceiling. "Summon Jiraiya and have him here immediately tell him it's the kyuubi seal" said Hiruzen knowing that would get his students attention.

"Now till Jiraiya arrives which with that warning he should arrive really soon Naruto you stay here everyone else is dismissed" said Hiruzen.

"Hai" said everyone as they went and did as the plan suggested before Naruto threw a kunai at the bookshelf, causing everyone to look at the kunai as it hit a mask on the shelf which suddenly started bleeding.

"Anbu take the spy to Inoichi and have him try to find who he was working for" said Hiruzen before the Anbu took the spy to Ibiki and Inoichi.

After ten minutes a frog appeared in Hiruzen's office and out of its mouth came Jiraiya. "You said there was an emergency with Naruto's seal sensei" said Jiraiya causing everyone to laugh. "What? what's so funny?" He asked.

"Just that you fell for jiji's first prank" said Naruto. "But seriously ero-sennin it's good to see you again" said Naruto causing everyone to look at him incredulously.

"I have never met you while you were awake you were always in the hospital when I seen you" said Jiraiya.

"Well I'm not the Naruto you know" said Naruto.

"Is this a prank because I'm not buying it" said Jiraiya. "And why are lord first and second standing here?" He finished.

"Long story short. I am from an alternate timeline where you died fighting against the false leader of Akatsuki who used his rennegan to control six different bodies, I beat him in a battle and also saved the village but after that I had to train more and well needless to say I lost the fourth great ninja war. I am a toad sage, master of kyuubi's chakra and have powers now that no one on this planet have had ever or ever will have" said Naruto. "Me and kurama or as you know him kyuubi no yoko are partners and will win the war this time but we will need the help of certain others" Naruto finished.

"I don't believe your a toad sage" said Jiraiya.

"Jiji do you have a privacy seal?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes I do I'll activate it now" said Hiruzen.

Naruto then sat in the lotus position and started meditating for three minutes after which time Naruto's eyelids were orange and when he opened his eyes his iris was yellow with a frogs pupil.

"B-bu-but you never signed the contract" said Jiraiya.

"In my timeline I did" said Naruto.

"But if that's true then your name should appear on the toad summoning scroll" said Jiraiya as he opened the scroll only to see Naruto's name after Minato's causing his jaw to drop.

Naruto then entered his six paths sage mode and looked beneath their feet his Rennesharingan and byakugan active. "We have a spy from Akatsuki he thinks that he's safe there" said Naruto as he held out his hand and focused on the chakra signature. "Banshō Ten'in" he said as suddenly out of the floor came Zetsu Naruto then used one of the other paths to rip out his soul and also gain information on Akatsuki.

Everyone in the room was shocked at what Naruto did and Jiraiya was having trouble picking up his jaw after what he just seen. "The Akatsuki are going to move in three years and they have two leaders, pein who is the fake leader and also the name of his real self is Nagato, and Tobi otherwise known as Obito uchiha who was corrupted by Madara. The other members currently are as follows; Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Kakazu, Hidan, this guy known as Zetsu and konan" said Naruto.

Naruto looked at the lifeless body of Zetsu and only put His soul back into his body before putting him under mind control. "Now Zetsu I want you to act as you were before you met me, but report to Jiraiya, me or one of he Hokage of any movement and who they are after" said Naruto earning a nod from Zetsu.

"Yes master" he said before leaving through the ground and heading back to pein and Tobi.

Naruto then looked at the group in front of him more at Jiraiya though. "Now I think most of us should work on mastering our abilities like in Jiraiya's case work on sage mode, I have an idea for that and I came up with it myself" Naruto said as he exited his six paths sage mode and went straight into sage mode. "Try to use mini shadow clones to collect the nature energy for you while you fight that way you can just create more clones should something happen" finished Naruto as he summoned two mini shadow clones on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry to say I have to put my stories on hiatus until I heal as I just got out of surgery so I will continue then after I heal sorrry about that


End file.
